


Lopott idő

by Persela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy picit kiegészítettem a 6. rész elejéről származó jelenetet, amikor Bella és Narcissa meglátogatják Perselust. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lopott idő

  
Lopott idő  
  
\- Mondd, Bella – suttogott Perselus, ahogy a nyirkos, keskeny utcán elsiető Narcissa alakját figyelte az ablakból.   
\- Tudod, hogy miért maradtam.  
\- Tudom.  
\- Féregfark! – kiabált dühösen a nő, és megátkozta az ajtó mögött hallgatózó alakot. Arcán vad, őszinte mosoly ült, ahogy maga felé fordította a fekete hajú férfi fejét.  
\- Megölted Sirius Blacket – búgta Piton, és eltolta magától a másikat, hogy egy újabb üveg bort kibontson, és újra megtöltse a poharakat. Néhány korty után hideg szeme kissé megolvadni látszott.   
\- Érted tettem – felelt Bella. Kíváncsian leste a sötét varázslatok kivédését oktató tanár minden mozdulatát. Szerette ezt az örökös ridegséget, amit magából sugárzott. Már jó pár éve ismerték egymást, mégis annyi titok lengte körül a varázslót, hogy a boszorkány soha nem tudta, mi járhat a fejében. Érzelmeit mindig elrejtette, és ha nagy ritkán ki is mutatta, csak a szemén lehetett érzékelni a változást.   
\- Köszönöm – karját a nő dereka köré fonta, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Amit szavakkal nem tudott kifejezni, megtette a sokat mondó, nyers pillantásokkal. Ezek mindig őszintébbek voltak, mint bármilyen kimondott szó.  
\- Ez természetes. Bárkit megölnék neked.  
\- Tudom.  
  
Újabb vad mosoly. Egy vágytól izzó és egy fájdalmas tekintet. Összeérő ajkak.  
  
\- Miért tetted le a Megszeghetetlen esküt? – kérdezte Bellatrix. Türelmetlenül várta a választ, mert tényleg nem tudta, miért tette meg ezt Perselus.  
\- Mert te kértél meg rá – mondta a kérdezett, és komolyan nézett a nőre, mintha nem értené a kérdés mivoltát. Hiszen olyan nyilvánvaló volt az ok!   
\- Meghalnék érted. Egy szavadba kerül – folytatta. Sápadt arcán az árnyak játszottak, ahogy behúzta a függönyt. Minden mozdulatát kísérte egy ragyogó szempár.  
\- Nem maradhatok sokáig. Nem gyanakodhatnak – suttogta a dús, kócos sötét haj tulajdonosa, és újabb csókkal ajándékozta meg vendéglátóját.  
\- Mikor látjuk egymást legközelebb?  
\- Nem tudom. De a jel izzásából rá fogunk jönni – lehelte szomorkásan ezt a keserű mondatot a férfi szájába. Az ajtó felé indult, keze néhány másodpercig a kilincset szorongatta tétován.  
\- Vigyázz magadra – sóhajtotta Piton, majd bezárta az ajtót. Ugyanúgy nézte Bella távozó alakját, mint korábban Narcissáét.  
  
Egyedül maradt Féregfarkkal. Ismét.


End file.
